


Vegas Nights

by JenniR



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniR/pseuds/JenniR
Summary: Norman Reedus, while filming "Sky" in Las Vegas, visits a brothel.  But...he already has a girlfriend.





	

Norman and Amy had been subletting a little place on the outskirts of Vegas for a few weeks while he filmed “Sky”. Amy was a makeup artist he’d met while working on “Air”. He fell fast and hard for her. They kept their relationship semi-private. He managed to get her a makeup “audition” for The Walking Dead, and Nicotero hired her. She just did basic makeup, not special effects, and she was good at it. She could make you look like you had none on, like she did for the show, or she could do full on glamour. Sweet and kind, he was crazy about her. A former ballerina until she injured her knee, she still danced to keep in shape. He put up a ballet barre and mirrors in his garage just for her. Watching her dance was the sexiest thing ever. Hell, just her sitting there was sexy as fuck.  
She was getting a few side jobs doing makeup in Vegas, mostly for weddings, while she was there to keep busy. He was gone at all different hours for filming. So when he told her that night that he had been called in to do some reshoots, she didn’t question him. Just sent him off with a kiss, and told him to drive safely and call if he needed anything, and he told her not to wait up.

His heart clenched at the lie. He had a problem and he knew it. As soon as he got back to Georgia, he would see a therapist again. Norman loved Amy, more than life himself. So why was he doing this?

Norman was a sex addict, always had been. Although he spoke in interviews of how much he detested cheaters and cheating, he was one. But he DID hate it, and he hated himself every time he’d done it. That was the real reason Helena never married him. He may have told her over and over how much he loved her, and he did, but it was never enough to stop him from fucking any girl he could. He’d cheated on every girlfriend he’d ever had. No matter how much he loved them, he couldn’t help himself. He fucked girls at cons, he fucked friends of his girlfriends, he even fucked some of his friends wives. He kept hoping he would grow out of it, but addiction is not something you grow out of. Amy was the one for him and he knew it, he needed to get a handle on this. But not tonight.

He headed down the highway to his destination. So much of his downtime on set had been spent planning this. He hated himself, but not enough to turn around and go home. The phone call that he had told Amy was from the set was actually from the whorehouse.  
Everything was ready.

Why was he doing this? He had no idea. He and Amy had an amazing sex life. She was uninhibited and wild, letting him fuck her however, wherever, whenever. Her sexy, tight body drove him crazy, he almost had constant hard ons around her, and she always took care of them.  
“I’m so sorry, Amy,” he whispered aloud.

He called the whorehouse back to confirm all of his particulars. The girl would wear no perfume or anything stupid, like body glitter. He didn’t want Amy to know. She would only speak to him in “Yes sir” and “No sir”. He could fuck her in any hole he wanted. She would be waiting in a room he had paid for them to set up….with mirrors and a ballet barre.  
The girl he had picked out did have ballet training, and would be in the room doing her positions when he came in.   
He was almost there.

Norman parked on the outskirts of the lot they had set up, and dialed them again. A security worker was sent out to escort him in. He couldn’t come in through the main lobby and bar area. Too many people, he’d be recognized. He was led in through a back door to a quiet part of the house. The security guard pointed to a door at the end of the hall, letting him know that it was the only other entrance to this part of the house, and that it was locked, as these rooms hadn’t been remodeled yet….except for the one he paid for. The first door they came to. The security guard let him know that the girl was already in there, and he could enter whenever he was ready. Norman gave him the agreed upon rate in cash. The guard quickly counted it, nodded, and exited out the same door they had entered from.

Norman took a deep breath. He could hear classical music from inside and opened the door.

Stretching at the barre was a very pretty girl, the one he had picked from her photo. She was wearing some kind of topless thong back leotard and pointe shoes. As per her instructions, she did not acknowledge his entrance and did not make eye contact. Lowering her leg from the barre, she began going through her ballet positions. Norman sat down in a chair and watched her.  
Her body was different from Amy’s. Fuller. Not fat, just a bit curvier. But he liked Amy’s better. She was hard, soft, and curved in all the right places. He rubbed his eyes and pushed her out of his mind.  
The girl had her hair in a bun, and he didn’t like it at all. “Take your hair down,” he commanded. She stopped in her positions to unpin her hair, and it fell halfway down her back. She went right back to her positions.  
“Dance for me.”

The girl had been instructed not to make eye contact, not to smile, not to act coy. Just to do what her told her. He wanted a perfect, robotic, ice queen of a ballerina.   
She turned and faced him and began to dance.   
She had definitely been a ballerina. He watched her go en pointe and twirl and leap effortlessly. He watched her tits bounce and sway as she moved. Not much, they looked fake. Then again, this girl couldn’t be much more than 19. Maybe they were just still firm.  
“Come here,” he commanded.  
The girl stood in front of him, eyes on the wall.  
“How old are you, girl?”  
“20, sir.” Jesus. She was closer to Ming’s age than his own. She was young enough to be his daughter. She was SOMEONE’S daughter. He tried not to think about it.  
“Your tits fake?”  
“No sir.”  
Norman reached up and grabbed one, squeezing it. Well damn. It WAS real. That was impressive.  
“Can you do a backbend?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Then fucking do it.”  
She went into a backbend in front of him. He could see her labia outlined in the tight fabric. He gently ran his fingers over it several times, smiling when small wet spot appeared.  
“Stand up.”   
She did as she was told, eyes in the wall behind him.  
“On your knees, and open your mouth.”  
She fell to her knees and her mouth opened. Norman unbuckled his belt, and undid his pants, pulling them down just enough to pull out his cock. It was hard and heavy, ready for her to suck it.  
“You’re going to suck me off and swallow every drop. You understand me, whore?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Can you deep throat?”  
“Yes sir. I’ve been praised for-”  
“DO YOU THINK I FUCKING CARE?” he shouted.  
“No sir, I’m sorry,” she replied meekly.  
“I asked you if you can deep throat, you give me a yes or no answer, that’s it. Now again. Can you deep throat?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Then do it.”

The girl slid her mouth slowly down the length of his cock, until he grabbed her by the hair and forced himself down her throat. She gagged at the intrusion at first, making Norman smile, but adjusted. Soon she was sucking him off like the pro she was. He kept his hands in her hair and set the pace he wanted while he watched her. It didn’t take long. Tightening his hands in her hair, he warned her, “Here, it comes, swallow it all!”  
He came straight down her throat, and she swallowed around the head of his cock - he loved that feeling. When he was done, he slid out of her mouth, and turned her face up to his. She diligently avoided his eyes. “Good girl,” he praised her. “You didn’t miss a drop.” He sat back down in his chair, and she remained kneeling in front of him, head lowered. A perfect little robot.  
After he caught his breath, he stood and grabbed her hair, pulling her into a standing position. He walked her over towards the barre, telling her, “Bend over and grab it.” When she complied, he kicked her legs apart. He walked back to the chair. On the small end table next to it was a bowl full of condoms, and he grabbed two.  
Walking back he told her, “I’m gonna fuck your pussy, and then your asshole. They said you were ok with anal sex?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Good. I like to get what I paid for.”  
His cock was still hanging out of his pants. He began to stroke it as the girl stayed bent over in front of him, eyes on the floor. He reached up with one hand, running his fingers along the damp fabric at the crotch of her thong leotard, and roughly pulled it to the side. Perfectly bare, just like he liked it. Amy got regular Brazilian waxes….he forced her out of his mind again. He pushed two fingers into her, somewhat roughly, but she was already nice and wet. He muttered, “Already so wet...you really are such a fucking whore…”

Feeling her wetness, his cock sprang to life again. That was one of the best things about him, so many women had praised his recovery time. He pulled his fingers out of her twat and reached forward. “Lick them clean.” She did quickly, and he put the condom on. Without any warning, he slammed into her, taking pleasure in her crying out. Reaching under her body, he grabbed her tits and used them to slam her back onto him again and again. “That’s it girl, you love it, don’t you?” he asked.  
“Yes sir,” she managed between his thrusts.

He closed his eyes and saw his beautiful Amy. He fucked her like this once in the garage. She was always up for whatever he came up with. Costumes, role playing, BDSM, sex all over the house. He imagined her looking back over her shoulder with that wicked smile of hers….then her face slowly crumpling into tears and hurt over what he was doing. Again, he pushed her out of his mind and fucked the whore. Reaching his climax, he pulled her head back by her hair, screaming out, “AMY! OH fuck YES, AMY!” as he shot into the condom several times.  
Her name wasn’t Amy. He couldn’t remember what it was, and he didn’t care, and she was enough of a professional to not correct him.

He pulled out of her and slid the condom off. Telling her, “Clean me off,” he tied off the condom. After she cleaned off his cock, he walked over and tossed it in the trash. She was still on her knees, and he told her, “Stand up and take that outfit off.”  
He looked at her after she did so, standing there naked in her pointe shoes. “Turn around and grab the barre again.”

Using his big hands, he separated her ass cheeks and looked at her tiny pink asshole. It seemed impossibly small. “You said you’ve had anal sex before?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“A lot?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Hope you’re telling the truth. As much as I’d like to rip up a virgin ass, I don’t need the trouble.”  
His second condom that he had grabbed was a well lubed one. He didn’t give two shits about this girl, that was for sure, but asses had zero lubrication. Wanting to be in someone’s ass, and getting your cock actually in there, were two different things. Without lube, there was a good chance that it wouldn’t happen.

He stroked his cock to hardness again while running his free hand over her velvety ass cheeks. Sliding on the slippery condom, he spread her ass cheeks wide. Pushing the head of his cock against the tiny pink hole, there was a moment of resistance, then he was able to slowly slide the head of his cock in. He stilled, loving the way her tiny asshole tightened around the mushroom tip. Slowly, he slid in deeper, inch by agonizing inch.   
The girl, although she had been telling the truth about having had anal sex quite often, hadn’t been with a monster cock like Norman’s. It was long and thick, and felt like he was practically splitting her in two. She took a few deep breaths and relaxed. Norman leaned over her back, and asked, “You ok?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Are you telling the truth? You can tell me.”  
“You’re very large, sir. I’m not used to it.”  
“Do you need a minute to adjust?”  
“Yes please.”

Norman gave her a few seconds as she took a few deep breaths, then slowly slid out so just the head was in her and slid forward all the way again. He did this a few times, and the girl told him, “Thank you, sir. I’m ok now.”  
“Good,” he said softly, sliding out gently again, then ramming back in roughly. To his surprise, instead of crying out, the girl released a guttural groan. “You like that, you filthy whore? You like my big cock in your slutty asshole?” When she didn’t answer, he grabbed her hair, pulling her head back as he pounded into her. “I asked you a question, bitch!”  
“YES! Yes sir, I love it!” she cried out.  
“Gonna ruin this tight ass for everyone else! Take that fucking cock like the whore you are!”

He thrust into her mercilessly, watching with sick satisfaction as he asshole turned bright red, stretched around his dick to it’s absolute limit. Her hands were gripping the ballet barre so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. Feeling his orgasm barreling down, he pushed her little ass cheeks together around his cock, calling out again Amy’s name.

Taking a minute to catch his breath, he gently spread her ass cheeks apart, and slid out of her asshole, watching as it closed up to it’s original tiny size. It was no longer a pale pink, but an angry bright red, but she wasn’t bleeding. Pulling off the condom, he said to her again, “Clean me off,” and she licked off the small amount of cum clinging to his cock. He walked over to the chair, and after tucking his cock away, sat down. She remained on her knees looking at the floor. “Come over her and kneel in front of me,” he told her, and she obeyed.  
Checking the time on his phone, his 90 minutes with her was almost up. “Look at me,” he told her.

She had lovely green eyes and turned them up to him. He smiled and stroked her hair. “I’m very happy with your service. I know that they pay you out of what they charged me,” he said, pulling out his wallet, “but I also know your tips are yours to keep. So this is for you.” He handed her five $100 bills and watched her eyes get big. “Oh thank you, sir!”  
He stood to go, but before he left asked her, “What’s your name?”  
“It’s May.”  
“Thank you for taking care of me, May.”  
He was almost out the door, when he she said, “Sir? May I ask you a question?”  
He turned. He knew what she was going to ask, and simply said, “Yes, Amy is my girlfriend.”  
May smiled sweetly at him and said, “She’s very lucky to have you.”  
Norman looked at May. “No, she isn’t. She deserves better. I’m the lucky one.”

Turning and walking out the back door that he had arrived in, the security guard was waiting for him. “Was everything to your approval, sir?”  
“Yes, thank you,” he said, tipping $200 to the security guard as well.

He drove back home, thinking of Amy. He really loved her. She was the first girl he’d even considered marrying since Helena. And he was screwing around on her, with a hooker no less. Granted, she wasn’t some street corner ho, she was from a highly rated and regarded Nevada brothel, where the girls got STD tests every damn week, and used condoms for everything except oral (although they could for that as well, it was at the ladies’ discretion). It didn’t matter. He paid for a girl to do everything that he did with Amy, and even called out Amy’s name. He needed to get a handle on this. This was no way to live. Sooner or later, someone would blab. Or even worse, he’d get an STD and bring it home to her. He would never forgive himself if he even gave her something as mild as crabs, let alone something deadly, like HIV.

Pulling into the driveway, he let himself into the house with a heavy heart. She had left a hallway light on, always thinking of him. Walking over to the bedroom he stood in the doorway. Amy was curled up in bed, fast asleep, with her hand on Norman’s side of the bed. He watched her for a long time. She deserved so much better than him, but he loved her so very much. Undressing, he gave himself a once over. No girlie smells or telltale marks.   
Stripping down to nothing, he climbed into bed, gently lifting her hand out of the way and placing it over his heart.   
Amy sleepily mumbled, “Normie?”  
“Shh. I’m home. Go back to sleep, sweetheart.”  
“Love you.”  
“I love you too, Amy.”

Tears were sliding out of his eyes. Tomorrow they would have to have a long talk. He needed help.   
The good news was that for once in his life, he wanted help.   
The bad news was that he may have to go through it alone.

 

END


End file.
